My new poinsettia plant originated as a mutation of its parent, the red variety Gutbier's V-10, this new plant resulting from many trials carried on by me at Encinitas, Calif., with the object of obtaining new and desirable poinsettia varieties for the commercial market. This plant was selected by me because of its unique pink coloration and was propagated by me, by means of cuttings, at my greenhouse in Encinitas, Calif. Subsequently, I subjected this new plant to successive generations of propagation and found that its unique and distinctive characteristics held true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.
Propagation of this new pink variety of poinsettia plant, by means of cuttings, is now being done on a commercial scale at Encinitas, Calif.